The Misadventures of Jaune Arc
by Hunterinahat
Summary: Ever wonder about all the bad stuff that happened to Jaune Arc, Well wonder no more. for we shall shed light on his pain.
1. Chapter 1

'Time_ for some peace and quiet away from my team'_ Jaune thought walking into a small weapon store.  
The young man went straight to the clerk who was silently polishing a broadsword with out a care in the world.  
"Do you have any small firearms that can should rounds and aura?" Asked Jaune hopeing he would get lucky here for it was the 5th weapon store he has been to that day.

"I do have something, But I don't think your like it." Said the clerk staring at the boy with an unreadable emotion on his face.  
"I'll take it." Said Jaune smiling, happy he finally found something.  
"Are you sure? This gun is cursed." Said the Clerk bending over and grabbing a highly decorated box and putting it on the counter.  
"Curse's are nothing, but superstition." Said Jaune pulling his wallet out.

The clerk opens the box, revealing a white holster with black decorations on it, pulling the gun out of the holster showing that the gun had the same designs on it and that the clip had a silver lions head.  
Inside the box was also 3 more clips with the same lion's head with sketching's of rune's on them.  
"How much do I owe you?" Asked Jaune getting ready to pull money out of his wallet.  
"You can have it for free, ever sense I got this thing, it's been nothing, but misfortune." Said the clerk handing Jaune the box after putting everything back in it. "Really, thank you" Said Jaune taking the box.

Right as he left the store and turned down the street corner down the street he crashed into a girl.  
The girl was a beautiful thing her green eye's contrasted her red eye liner, wearing a red dress with short black hair with crimson claws.  
"Oh, Im sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Said the Jaune and the Girl at the same time as they both got up.  
"You should pay more attention." Said the other girl that was standing next to the girl Jaune crashed in to, her finger jabbing into Jaune's chest.

The other girl would of been a mirror image of the girl Jaune ran into if it weren't for the fact that she was wearing a white and light blue dress and her hair was longer, and her heels were bladed.  
"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Said Jaune bowing his head.  
"Melanie, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I'm to blame as well" Said the girl.  
"Oh no, He's not getting off that easy Militia." Said Melanie  
. "You, Your going to carry are bag's to make this up to us. Understood?" She continued glaring at Jaune.  
"Y-yes, u-understood." Said Jaune confused.  
"Good, now follow us" Said Melanie forcing the boy to carry her bags. Jaune carrying several bag and following the Twins.

"Hey is that Jaune?" Said Ruby in the distance with Pyrrha, Blake, Yang and Nora.  
"Yes, that's Jaune, but what's he doing with them two girls?" Said Pyrrha.  
"Maybe he's on a date~" Teased Yang until she saw who they were  
. "Oh, I know them I beat them up once." Stated Yang proudly.  
"I think we she follow them to make sure Jaune is alright." Said Pyrrha her eye twitching slightly from what Yang said earlier.  
"Well, It does sound like fun. Lets do it" Said Yang pumping her fist into the air.

The Twins enter several shops forcing Jaune to carry everything they bought.  
All Jaune wanted to do that day was buy a gun and then go have some fun away from his team, some time to himself.  
But what he got were a pair of highly dangerous and beautiful twins that could snap him like a twig at a moments notice, and a job as their personal luggage boy. "You, what's your name? I'm getting tired of calling you, you." Said Melanie.  
"It's J-jaune, Jaune Arc." Said Jaune having trouble carrying all the stuff that the twin's bought.  
"I'm Miltiades Malachite, you can call me Militia and this is my sister Melanie." Said Militia.  
"Were here." Said Melanie as they walked up to some apartments so close to the emerald forest one could say that it was in the forest.  
"Isn't it dangerous living so close to the forest?" Asked Jaune concerned.  
"Not really the most dangerous thing we ever see are an occasional Ursa or Beowolf, nothing we can't handle." Said Melanie.  
"Beside's the rent is really low and it's in great condition." She continued giving off a small smile that would melt your heart.

As soon as Melanie had finished speaking several roars were heard as a Beowolf began to rush out from behind the apartment.  
The twin rush forward to greet the approaching Beowulf pack, Jaune puts the bags down and pulls his sword and shield out to join the fray.  
"We need to help them." Said Ruby unfolding Crescent Rose.  
"No, Were join the battle if thing's start looking bad." Said Pyrrha watching intently.

The Beowolves manage to separate the twins and force them to fight serperately.  
"Watch out." Said Jaune as he blocked a claw aimed for Miltia's back with his shield, swinging his sword and slicing off the claw before bringing his sword up and cutting off the beowolf's head.

Though as soon as he cut though the head another Beowolf attack him and knocked him back toward the bags.  
The Beowolves began pushing the Malachite twins back due to sheer numbers, the Alpha appears out from behind the building and roars.  
"I hope this works." Said Jaune grabbing the box that held his gun opening it and pulling out the highly decorated pistol and takes a shot at the Alpha.  
The sheer force of the recoil knock Jaune back onto his back and sent him sliding a few feet his head hitting a rock and rendering him unconscious as the bullet not only hit it's mark, but killed several Beowolf behind him.

Without their leader the Beowolve's became confused and their attacks less coordinated allowing the Malachite twins to get rid of the rest with ease.  
"Jaune!" Yelled the red haired Spartan as she ran towards him.  
The group that stalked Jaune took him away while the twins were fighting.  
"What the hell, he ditched us." Said Melanie angrily.  
"Well, if it weren't for him taking that shot we both would of been dead by now." Said Militia.

"I hope he's alright, it seems he got hurt." She continued pointing at a blood puddle where Jaune fell.  
Later at beacon, Jaune wakes up his head bandaged and hurting like some one took a hammer to it.

Pyrrha was asleep her head laying on the side of the bed next to him.  
Jaune gets up not to disturb Pyrrha and leaves the room hopeing someone could explain what happened?  
Jaune almost crashes in to Ren before asking him what happened.  
Ren explains what happened and how they brought him back.  
"I hope their alright" Said Jaune before going and taking a shower.

**_Yo Cyril Darkhunter here, hope you enjoyed reading Jaunes suffering was rather mild in this chapter so ill turn it up in the next chapter. I also had help from Vincent writing this.  
Why am I Picking on Jaune you ask? Cause Its fun. :D _**


	2. Jaune Arc and the Diary

"Why me?" Asked Jaune aloud as he sat down on a bench to catch his breath.  
All that day he's been chased by people and all because he found Weiss's diary on the ground.  
Not only has he been chased he's been pushed out window, blown up, trampled, and frozen.

**9 hours prior.**

'What's this?' Thought Jaune picking up a whiteish blue book.  
"Last night I had a rather vivid dream about Ruby and Jaune." Said the book as Jaune read it.  
'Wait, this isn't a book, it's a diary' Thought Jaune as he felt a chill go down his spine.

Turning around to see Weiss pulling her weapon out.  
Jaune doing what almost everyone else would of done at that moment, he ran.  
Running for his life still holding the diary.  
"Hide me." Said Jaune running into Yang.

"Got ya." Said Yang shoving him into the janitor's closest.  
"Where is he?" Screamed Weiss in rage.  
"Where is who?" Asked Yang smiling.  
"Where is Jaune Arc?" Asked Weiss getting more angry by the second.  
"He went down the hall." Said Yang pointing in a direction causing Weiss to run off.

"Thank you. I don't know what she would of done to me if she caught me." Said Jaune letting out a breath of relief.  
"So, how did you manage to piss off the Ice queen this time?" Asked Yang.  
"I don't know all I did was pick this up." Said Jaune.  
"Jaune, give me that book." Said Yang her normal angelic smile turning in to something devilish.  
Jaune figured out why she wanted the book in less then a heart beat and of course he ran again.

"Ruby, if you help me capture Jaune I'll bake you a batch of cookies." Said Yang calling her sister on her scroll.  
"Rodger that sis." Said Ruby though the scroll.  
Jaune running turned his head behind him to see the all of team RWBY though Ruby was having difficulty using her semibalence due to the amount of students flooding the halls.  
'Why is Blake chasing me?' Screamed Jaune in his head.  
"Why me?" He exclaimed as he turned the corner meeting Ozpin and Miss Goodwich.

"Hide me." Said Jaune without a thought.  
"Very well." Said Ozpin as he pushed Jaune out a open window like it was his day job.  
"Headmaster!" Said Glynda as team Rwby ran past them.  
"This was the fastest and easiest way for him to escape his pursuers." Said Ozpin walking as if nothing happened.

'Did he just push me out a window?' Thought Jaune getting up and running off.  
As if some deity up above had it out for Jaune, the information about the book he had was spread across Beacon like wildfire among the students.  
"Their he is!" Exclaimed a student pointing at the student.

"Suuuuuuch misfortune." Said Jaune running from the group of students.  
After a few moments the number of students that were chasing him mutipled and Team Rwby joined back in as well.  
"Be careful with these crate's their full of highly unstable dust that could explode at the slightest jump." Said Professor Peach from the around the corner.  
Jaune just had a Horror Text moment, when your about to send a 'Private' text to someone and you realize your accidentally typed it to your mother, but your thumb has too much momentum for you to stop it, so all you can do is watch in horror.  
But replace his thumb with his entire body and the phone with highly explosive and unstable crate of dust, all he could do was watch in horror as he ran in to the crate.

The explosion sent Jaune flying over the heads of the students chasing him only to land in front of Dr. Ooblecks classroom.  
Due to the fact that is was a weekend Dr. Oobleck was running in and out of his classroom gathering research material trampling Jaune several time's before realizing he's been stepping on the poor soul.  
"I'm dreadfully sorry my dear boy, I didn't see you there." Said Dr. Oobleck pulling Jaune to his feet.  
"Hide me!" Exclaimed Jaune still holding on to that forsaken book.  
Oobleck see's the large group of students rushing towards them before saying "Ah youth."

Grabbing Jaune, Oobleck runs off leaving the students the students chasing in his dust.  
The effect of having Oobleck carry him was the same as riding with Yang on her motorcycle, just 10 times worse.  
Needless to say Jaune went to the nearest trash can and threw up as Oobleck ditch Jaune.

'I need to hide.' Thought Jaune as he entered the best considered place to hide in the school, Professor Ports class room.  
Sadly for Jaune someone was already in their and they were waiting for him, the instant Jaune entered he was froze into a pillar of ice.  
"I figured you would try to come here." Said Weiss grabbing the book and leaving.

**_Yo, Cyril Darkhunter here, hoped you enjoyed reading._**  
**_Any one catch the reference I put in there?_**  
**_Please review, your reviews fuel me._**


	3. Jaune Arc and Extra Credit

"Jaune, do you know why I made you stay behind?" Said Professor Port.  
"Because I'm failing your class?" Said Jaune.  
"Exactly, young man. Have you ever played a game with a single giant Joystick?" Said Port.  
"Yes?" Said Jaune confused.  
"Then you shall help me fly a dust jet then." Exclaimed Port.  
"What!?" Said Jaune even more confused.  
"I wish to have a closer look at the flying pattern of nethermore in groups and also we have a group flying over Vale in 3 days that need to be destroyed before hand." Said Port.

"But, why me?" Said Jaune  
"Extra credit my boy extra credit. Now come along." Said Port.  
Port leave the classroom with Jaune following him.  
Later at an airstrip.  
"This Dustjet needs one pilot and one gunner. You get to shoot." Said Port.  
"Yay?" Said Jaune wishing he didn't have to do this.  
"All you have to do is aim the sight over the birds and press buttons." Said Port.  
"Simple enough." Said Jaune.  
Port enters the dust jet after getting Jaune in the jet.  
'Professor Port don't look like he'll fit.' Thought Jaune.  
With both people in the the dust jet Port makes the jet ready to fly.  
They take off and head towards the reported Nevermore sighting.

"Their they are, BLAST THEM." Yelled Port.  
"Goodbye birdie's." Said Jaune blasting them with the jets guns.  
"We go bogies behind us." Said Port forcing the jet to dodge Feathers.  
"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Shouted Jaune forcing Port to do a barrel roll.  
A giant head appears with two hands and starts laughing at them.  
"What the-" Said Jaune before they got hit by a laser coming for the giant heads eyes.  
"They hit us, I'm ejecting you." Said Port pushing a button that sends Jaune flying into the air.  
"But I don't have a parachute." Screamed Jaune as he fell.  
Then Port bursts out of the jet wearing a plumbers outfit and a red hat that has the letter M on it.  
Port eats a mushroom and becomes a giant jumping on the birds as coins pop out of them.

"Whaaaa-" Said Jaune raising his head off the bed only for his lip to accidentally touch Pyrrha's.  
"Ah I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Said Jaune all at once.  
"I-it's a-alright I know it was an accident." Said Pyrrha blushing.  
_'YES, I don't care if it was an accident its good enough for me at the moment'_ Thought Pyrrha.  
_'That was one heck of a dream. No more video games right before bed.'_ Thought Jaune before realizing he was in the infirmary.  
"Wait, why am I in the infirmary?" Asked Jaune.  
"You helped Professor Port for extra credit." Said Pyrrha.  
Jaune faints from what she said.

**_Yo, Cyril Dark hunter here, hoped you enjoyed reading.  
One heck dream right, it was a dream right?  
I wanted to make Port into Mario, have someone yell "do a barrel roll", and have a kiss all in one chapter and I did it. I amaze my self.  
Help me rage war against my rival A0D and show your support with favorites and reviews.  
Your Reviews Fuel me.  
_**


	4. Jaune and the Twins part two

"Ugh, looks like I'm in the infirmary again." Said Jaune.  
"Jaune, are you alright?" Said Pyrrha.  
"Yeah, what happened to me?" Asked Jaune getting up.  
"I'm dreadfully sorry my dear boy I forgot about the rubber bullets and you got shot by them." Said Oobleck.  
"Um ok, so I got shot with rubber bullets?" Said Jaune.  
"Yes, quite a lot of them, a lot of them hit you in the head so you probably got a concussion from it." Said Oobleck.  
"Alright." Said Jaune getting up.

"Now if you excuse me. I have matters to attend too." Said Oobleck zooming out of the room.  
"So how long have I been out?" Asked Jaune.  
"About 2 hours." Said Pyrrha leaving the room Jaune following right behind her.  
"Ah I needed to buy some Dust for my project for class I got to go or I'll miss the ship. I'll talk to you later." Said Jaune rushing to meet the dustship into town.  
"Phew I made it." Said Jaune barely making it in time.  
A couple minutes in Jaune gets motion sickness and throws up in a trashcan.  
"Bleeeeeh, I hate riding in that thing." Said Jaune getting off the dustship.

"Alright I need to buy dust for my class project and for this gun as well as ammo for it." Said Jaune heading to a dust store.  
"May I help you with anything, young man?" Asked the store clerk as Jaune entered the store.  
"Yes, do you happen to have these items?" Asked Jaune showing the clerk a list.  
"Yes, wait right here and I'll get them for you." Said the store clerk.  
Mean while near the dust shop that Jaune is in.  
"Hey, Ain't that Jaune?" Said Militia coming out of a shop down the road from the dust shop that Jaune was in.  
"Yeah, your right it is him, lets keep an eye on him." Said her sister Melanie.  
"Thank you." Said Jaune leaving the store with the dust.  
Jaune starts walking to the nearest gun store called Blast'Em.  
"Lets wait for him out here and ambush him." Said Melanie.  
"Hello, would you happen to have anything for this?" Asked Jaune putting his pistol on the counter.  
"Hmmmmm, looks like this gun uses a special caliber, but luckily for you we do have it. Interesting clips, looks like they cause use bare dust if you put an open vial in the lions mouth." Said the Clerk looking at the highly decorated gun.

"Really!." Said Jaune surprised.  
"Yeah, though if you don't use your aura to stop the recoil when you shoot it your ether go flying or break an arm." Said the Clerk.  
"Yeah, I've already went flying once." Confessed Jaune rubbing the back of his head.  
"Well, I better not hold you up any long, let me go get that ammo for you. 100 rounds do you for now?" Said the clerk  
"Yeah, thank you." Said Jaune pulling out his wallet.  
"Here you go." Said the Clerk putting the ammo on the counter.  
"Thank you." Said Jaune paying the man and leaving.  
The Malachite twins each grab one of Jaunes arms.

"Hello Jaune." They said at the same time.  
"Oh hey Militia and Melanie, how have you two been?" Asked Jaune.  
"Oh we've been good minus the fact you ditched us in are fight against Grimm." Said Melanie glaring.  
"Not my fault, I got knocked out and apparently my friend saw and took me back to beacon." Said Jaune.  
"You go to Beacon?" Asked Militia still holding on to his arm.  
"Yeah, although I'm not that great, I'm probably the weakest person in Beacon.' Said Jaune.  
"We'll you still didn't inform us that you was alright, so your going to hang out with us the rest of the day." Said Melanie glaring.  
"That's fine it's the least I could do to make it up to you two." Said Jaune.  
"Good, you can carry are bags." Said Melanie.  
'Again?' Thought Jaune as the twins gave him their bags and head to there apartment.

The three arrive at the twin's apartment and enter it.  
"Put those bags in the kitchen." Said Militia pointing at the kitchen with Melanie going into the bathroom.  
"Did you all move here recently?" Asked Jaune noticing the lack of furniture.  
"About 5 months ago, but we've been to busy to get anything we did order a couch though." Said Militia.  
"Do you need help moving it?" Asked Jaune.  
"Well, my sister and I were just going to carry it up the stairs, but if you help it will be a big help." Said Militia smiling gently.  
"Sure, I'll help after my classes, by the way mind if I use your bathroom?" asked Jaune.  
"Sure, go ahead its over there." Said Militia pointing at the bathroom.

Jaune opens the bathroom and sees an almost nude Melanie.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Yelled Melanie kicking Jaune in the face before he could shut the door rendering him unconscious.  
"Pervert!" Screamed Melanie at the knocked out Jaune kicking him again several times.  
"Sis, it was my fault he went into the bathroom, we didn't know you was in the bathroom." Said Militia pulling her sister off of Jaune.  
"Well then, what should we do now I knocked him out." Said Melanie.  
"Splash water on him or something!." Said Militia panicking.  
Melanie goes and fills a bowl full of water and splashing him waking Jaune up.  
"What hap-" Said Jaune before he passed out again due to the fact that Melanie didn't get dressed and he saw her again.  
"Shit, Sis you forgot to get dressed." Said Militia.

Melanie rushes into the bathroom and starts slinging clothes on before trying to splash water on Jaune again.  
"What happened?" Groaned Jaune walking back up.  
"You passed out for no reason." Said Melanie as she lied though her teeth.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I need to get going or I'll miss my ride back to Beacon, here's my contact info." Said Jaune giving the twins his contact info.  
"Alright, were see you later." Said Militia.  
'I must of over exerted my self or something.' Thought Jaune leaving the apartment and heading to the dustship.

_**Hi Cyril here, hope you enjoyed reading.  
Reloaded a easier to read version and fixed a grammar mistake or two.  
A shout out to the Everyday life of Dr. Oobleck by A0D and a reference In the story too. (if you haven't read it yet I suggest you do.)  
Help me decide Yang's next victim for Hiding from a Raging Fire with the poll on my profile.  
Please Review, your reviews fuel me.**_


	5. Jaune Arc and the Gift part 1

"Think out your attack and plan for their counter." Said Pyrrha dodging his sword thrust and kneeing him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Dugh, It's getting late I guess we should head back." Said Jaune getting back up.

"Alright." Said Pyrrha heading back to the dorm room.

"That's weird, Ren and Nora ain't here." Said Jaune entering the room.

"You go ahead and shower first." Said Pyrrha smiling slightly.

"Alright." Said Jaune going over to his dresser and getting his new pj's because his team made him throw out his onesies.

'Ren and Nora ain't here maybe I should sneak in to the bathroom with Jaune, wait, what am I thinking' Thought Pyrrha blushing as Jaune enters the bathroom.

"Were back~" Said Nora dancing around.

"She wanted pancakes." Said Ren explaining why they were gone.

"I'm going to take a shower." Said Nora rushing to the bathroom door.

"Wait, Jaune's-" Said Pyrrha before she got interrupted by Jaune's girlish scream.

"Shut the door!" Screamed Jaune hiding him self with a towel.

Nora slams the door shut, and prances back to her bed.

"Nora, you should knock next time." Said Ren as Jaune locks the door and the sound of shower water hitting the floor comes from the bathroom.

"Okay." Said Nora smiling and jumping on her bed.

'I need to ask Nora about... that later.' Thought Pyrrha drooling a little bit before noticing and wipe the drool off her face.

Pyrrha starts fiddling with her scroll and Ren does gun maintenance.

'Well, that could of went better.' Thought Jaune taking his shower.

"How's Jaunes training going." Said Ren not looking away from his gun.

"He's improving leaps and bounds." Said Pyrrha smiling.

"I'm done with my shower." Said Jaune exiting the bathroom in his pj's and plopping down on to his bed and falling asleep.

"Wah." Said Jaune a few hours later shooting straight up into a sitting position.

'Just a bad dream, Good, I didn't wake anyone up, but I'm not going to get any sleep tonight.' Thought Jaune looking around.

**That morning.**

"Your up early Jaune." Said Pyrrha getting up out of bed, Ren and Nora get up as well.

"Yeah, I really couldn't sleep last night, had a bad dream." Said a fully dressed Jaune yawning.

"What was the dream about?" Asked Pyrrha stretching with Ren exiting the room.

"I rather not say, it's sort of embarrassing." Said Jaune rubbing the back of his head.

"Was it a wet dream about Pyrrha?" Asked Yang popping her head in the door before it shuts and with Pyrrha blushing.

"No, it wasn't a wet dream or anything like that." Said Jaune to tired to be embarrassed.

'Damn it.' Thought Pyrrha still blushing slightly.

"So, what are your plans for today Jaune?" Asked Pyrrha.

"I got to finish this dust project for Professor Peach in the lab then I got to go shopping." Said Jaune yawning and leaving.

'So tired.' Though Jaune walking into the lab and begins working on his project.

"Hello, Mr. Arc." Said Ozpin walking into the room.

"Ah, Good morning headmaster." Said Jaune Startled dropping a vial of dust and trying to grab a hold of it, but just knocking around into the air.

"You should be more careful Mr. Arc." Said Ozpin walking up to the boy as he's still trying to grab a hold of the vial.

The vial break on the project releasing a orange smoke causing both men to begin cough and to leave the room.

"Mr. Arc not to alarm you or anything, but it seems as we have switched bodies." Said Ozpin in Jaune's body.

"WHAT! How can you say that unfazed and how can this day get any worse." Said Jaune in Ozpin's body.

"I can name several way such as you being in Mr. Port's body instead or if Miss Goodwitch find's you in my body." Said Ozpin

"H-how were going to get are bodies back." Said Jaune holding his head.

"Simple, Dr. Oobleck should be able to fix this, follow me." Said Ozpin.

Jaune and Ozpin head to Oobleck's offie after just barely avoiding Miss Goodwitch.

"Ah Headmaster, How may I help you?" Said Oobleck on his laptop.

"Mr. Arc and I have switched bodies and we were hopeing you would be able to fix this." Said Ozpin.

"Very well, give me a few moments." Said Oobleck getting some dust and mixing the dust together.

"I suggest you try getting more rest in the future Mr. Arc." Said Ozpin yawning.

"Haha, yeah..." Said Jaune rubbing the back of the head of the body he was in.

"Alright done." Said Oobleck throwing a vial of dust at the feet of the two men releasing a light blue smoke.

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have paper work to attend too." Said Ozpin leaving in his own body.

"I guess I'll do my project later, Ah Snow Angel can you help me with something." Said Jaune leaving Ooblecks off and running into Weiss.

"One. Don't call me Snow Angel ever again and 2. What do you need help with, If it's something stupid I will end you right here and now Jaune Arc." Said Weiss with her weapon pointed at Jaunes throat.

"Alright, I get it now!." Said Jaune as Weiss put her sword away.

"Well, I want to get Pyrrha a thank you gift, but I have no idea what she would like and I would like you to help me chose something for her." Said  
Jaune rubbing the back of his head.

"Very well." Said Weiss glaring at him.

_**TO be continued  
Hello Cyril here, hoped you enjoyed reading.  
I'm going to make this one into several part's due to the fact that I'm busy so I can post more and you all don't have to wait like a month for one chapter.  
Thank you for reading pleace leave a review.  
Vote for your victim in Hiding from a Raging Fire.  
And to anyone and everyone who has not read The Everyday Life of Dr. Oobleck, read it right now, it deserves more love.**_


End file.
